


NSFW tumblr drabbles

by ollie_oxen_free



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (the undertale beside it really makes it pop yaknow?), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Multi, Prostitution, Swapfell, Threesome, Twistfell, Underfell, a lot of this stuff i wrote a while ago on my tumblr, and i havent touched it since, fellswap, fuck updating this every time with more kinks, honestly just trying to cover my bases here, im gonna level with you guys this is just for attention's sake, make me Popular, okay now that thats out of the way: actual tags!!, tags are just gonna be in individual chapters, these will be added as needed lol, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free/pseuds/ollie_oxen_free
Summary: smut from tumblr and other general sexies!





	1. sweet like honey (spicyhoneybbq)

**Author's Note:**

> **no warnings for this chapter**

When there was a knock at the door, Slim and Fell made eye contact, a spark of anxious energy passing between them. It was gone as soon as it came, Fell standing and making his way to the front of their hotel room, ignoring the rapid drumming of the other’s fingers on the counter. He took in a breath and opened the door slowly, schooling his expression into one of calm. In the doorway stood the skeleton they were waiting for, his smile sweet and posture open, relaxed. Fell forced the tension from his shoulders.

“Mind if I come in?”

Fell nodded and stepped to the side, looking down at the other’s pelvis as he passed. He was wearing a light orange dress, loose but short, and it wasn’t so much the dress itself that he found attractive as it was the sheer amount of bone exposed. He heard a huff of a laugh, glancing up to meet the other’s amused stare. With an exaggerated yawn, the other raised his arms to stretch, lifting the bottom of the dress just high enough that he caught a glimpse of bare pelvis.

Fell coughed as he glanced away, sliding the lock on the door and feeling heat rise to his face as he walked to the bar in the room.

They knew him only by ‘Honey,’ which both Slim and himself were more than certain wasn’t his name. It had started out as innocently as what they were searching for could. The sex between them was fine, amazing even, but it was after a night of drunken secrets that he found out Slim wanted to add someone else into the mix. And, well, he hadn’t exactly been opposed. Fell had searched for a while- nothing against the streetwalkers, but if he was going to involve someone else in their sex then he was going to do as many background checks as possible- searching through various… providers. 

Surprisingly, he had found another skeleton monster, and had questioned their availability, stating their appearances and a time to meet beforehand to see compatibility. Even more surprising was when he agreed despite their being Fellverse. They’d met at a local coffee shop.

Honey had been charming, funny even- though Fell would be hesitant to admit it. The conversation had flowed easily, and soon it changed into what the expectations were, what could be expected. They had agreed to meet and pay.

After that first night, they called him more often.

They had called him too much.

He met Slim’s eyes as Honey leaned across the counter from him, arms laid in such a way, sultry and inviting. Fell walked forward, ignoring the urge to run his hands down the smooth bone of his arms, coming to the counter just beside him.

“Would you like a drink?” he asked, body turned slightly towards him.

Honey grinned, leaning back from the counter in a fluid motion. “Just a water will be fine.”

Fell nodded, grabbed a bottle of water, brought it back only to see that Honey had moved to the other side of the counter, the sleeve of his dress falling down his shoulder as one of his hands crept up Slim’s leg. Gentle. Slow. He cleared his throat, Slim jumping and looking away from the other with a blush. Honey pouted at him, more show than anything. He took the water when Fell handed it to him, twisting off the top and taking a sip as he sat in Slim’s lap.

“Any particular reason the two of you are acting like this?” Fell watched as Slim trailed his hands down to the edge of Honey’s dress, fingers brushing along the inside of his femurs just under the hem. “If you have something that you would want to try, then let me know.” He winked. “I’m fairly open-minded.”

Fell watched as Slim’s hands pushed the edge of the dress further up, slowly revealing more and more bone. Smooth. Pale. The flush of orange over Honey’s cheekbones- not dark, but there- showed his growing interest. “Nothing for tonight,” he said.

Honey hummed, turning his head to the side to nuzzle the bones at Slim’s neck. “Well, should we get started then?”

Neither of them responded, but Slim turned his head to meet the other’s mouth, shades of orange sliding together as he pulled the skirt up fully, revealing a pelvis flushed with magic. They pulled away, a string of magic connecting their mouths. “Bedroom?” Slim looked at him for affirmation, and when he nodded they stood, making their way back to the room.

Honey glanced over his shoulder as they walked in, hands trailing up his own body before be pulled down the sleeves of his dress, the loose fabric dropping to the floor in a heap. He’d left his shoes at the door of the hotel room and stood before them bare, leaning back casually on the bed, one leg stretched to the floor while the other was propped up on the sheets. The bones of his body contrasted nicely with the dark brown of the bedspread, orange appearing at his joints as a fog of magic hovered in his pelvis.

Fell tugged his shirt off as he followed, walking around the bed and kneeling behind the other, watching Slim kick off his pants and shirt, moving to the space between the other’s legs. Honey spread his legs wider to accommodate Slim, a smirk pulling across his face as he watched the hitch of breath that came when he looked at the magic in his pelvis.

“So,” Honey turned his head slightly to look at him. The dusting over his cheeks was colored darker in some places, freckles of magic. “How do you want to do this?”

Fell moved forward until his chest was pressed to his back, hands coming down to rest lightly on his hips. He hummed, gaze meeting Slim’s as he looked up at the both of them. Slim winked, bringing a hand up to his mouth, tongue forming to loll out between two of his fingers. Honey snorted but spread his legs farther, breath hitching slightly as Slim bent down, sliding onto the floor to run his tongue around his pelvis, stirring the magic already gathered there.

He watched as his tongue- skilled, he knew, from past experiences- drag over the front of his pelvis, hand barely visible as it ran lightly over his coccyx. Honey let out a hum of pleasure, leaning further back into Fell’s chest, breath catching on a moan once more as he let his fingers run lightly over his floating ribs. 

“Y-you aren’t going to join in?”

“I’ll watch for now.” Another twist of the ribs, fingers dipping inside his ribcage and tracing along the spaces between. A shuddered moan.

Fell heard the magic forming before he saw it, a soft pop followed by the gentle orange glow filling in the magic. Slim wasted no time, tonguing the soft folds as his hands came around, wrapping carefully around his femurs. The chalky scrape of bone on bone filled the air as he ran his thumbs in slow circles.

Honey cursed softly, head falling back to rest on Fell’s shoulder. He turned his head and Honey met him halfway, a slow and sensual kind of kiss that lasted until he felt the other shudder as he came, back arching up as Slim kept licking him through it, coming up for air with a pale orange shine over his teeth.

Fell kept his place, fingers trailing over bone, watching Slim line his cock up with Honey’s pussy, teasing across the entrance. “Well?” Honey said, reaching a hand forward and hooking a finger in his jaw, pulling Slim’s mouth to his own. This close, Fell could smell the other’s sex on his mouth. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

Slim kissed him, and though Fell couldn’t see what was happening he could imagine it. Dark orange meeting a lighter shade, the stretch of pseudo-muscles around the head of his cock as he pushed in. The slow drag of magic against magic, the drip of arousal. He couldn’t help but growl as Slim hilted himself entirely, slow thrusts starting that rocked Honey back further into his grip with every move. The thrusts became faster to the point of rocking the bed, hard and desperate fucking.

Fell trailed his hand down, rubbing slow circles into Honey’s clit that countered the quick fucking, trailing his tongue along his spine and tasting the sweat and magic there. Slim groaned, back in his throat, the sound he made when he was getting close. He pulled back and made eye contact with Fell, eyelights dilated and hazy. “Can- Can I-?”

“I’m not the one you need to ask.”

Slim looked away from him, eyes meeting Honey’s own as he whined. “Honey-”

“Yeah, baby?” His voice was breathy, hitched with a moan as Fell gave his nub a particularly hard circle. “You wanna cum?” A nod. “Then cum for me.” 

Slim did a few moments later, hips stuttering as he came before pulling himself out. It was then that Fell bothered to move, wrapping his hands around Honey’s pelvis and lifting him up onto his knees, kneeling behind him. Honey put his hands on Slim’s shoulders for support, turning back to look at Fell with a smirk.

“Decided to join in?”

He pulled his cock from his pants, thrusting it loosely through his slit, arousal and cum making the slide easy. “You didn’t exactly finish yet,” he responded. 

A look of confused sort of shock crossed Honey’s face before the easy smile came back. “Well, edgelord. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Fell didn’t bother to do much more than roll his eyes at the goading, pressing into his gaping hole, feeling the shift of cum that was already there, the flutter of magic around his length. And then he started moving, not so much fast as deep, angling his hips until he hit that spot that made him give a full body shudder, head falling forward to rest on Slim’s collar.

He brought a hand down to his clit, fluids there erasing nearly all friction. The gentle panting, hiding moans, the clench of magic around his cock, the unique spark of magic at the joints he could feel as he wrapped a hand around his spine to steady him, it was all completely Honey. Soft golden orange, the color of the sweet that he named himself after. Honey’s walls clenched around him as he came, and it wasn’t so much the feeling as it was the sound of Honey crying out his name that tipped him over the edge, spilling himself into his cunt.

They waited there long enough for the aftershocks to fade, Fell pulling out and watching the mixture of colors drip from his pussy, some landing on the bed and some trailing down the off white of his bone. Honey stood from the bed, stretching before looking at the both of them with a tired sort of smile. “Mind if I take a shower? I’ve got another place to be tonight.”

Fell ignored the pang of hurt in his chest, simply nodding. “It’s just down the hall.”

And then he was gone, picking his dress from the floor on his way out. He sat on the bed beside Slim, running his phalanges over his spine, hooking his fingers under the collar around his neck when he heard the shower click off, the front door opening and closing soon after. His phone was sitting on the table beside him and it buzzed once. A glance at the screen let him know it was Honey, or, at least, the number he gave them for contacting. 

_ let me know if i can help you both out again _

Vague. Casual.

Fell didn’t bother to respond, watching as Slim moved over to the pile of clothes by the door, pulling on his pants before making his way out to the connected balcony. Fell checked himself for stains before following.

Slim was leaning on the railing, eyes focused on the ground below, city lights bright and violent. Fell watched as Honey, far below them, got into a cab. They both stayed quiet until the car turned out of sight.

“Want a cig?” He asked. “They always taste better after sex.”

Fell scowled but took one anyways, flicking on the lighter offered to him and breathing the smoke out into the air. “They taste shitty no matter what” was his response, making the other chuckle.

It was quiet for a long moment. “We’re both dumb fucks, aren’t we?” Despite the sound, Fell knew it wasn’t a question.

He glanced over but Slim wasn’t looking at him, his gaze and dry smile focused on the ground below. He turned back out to the city air, another cloud of smoke blowing from between his teeth. 

They really were.


	2. draw me like a french fry (honeybbq)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slim just needs a little practice for his art skills. no biggie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **no warnings for this chapter**

The air was cold. Far too cold for him to only be covered by a towel.

Stretch sighed, glaring at Slim as he pouted across the room from him, tablet in hand. “C’mon. Please? I gotta practice.”

He sighed, swiping a hand down his face. The action caused the towel to slip down one of his shoulders, making Slim perk up a little. The excitement disappeared as he pulled it back up. “Can’t you just look up a reference online?”

“It’s not the same.” He crossed his legs, gesturing at him with the tablet. “Besides. You already agreed to it!”

Grumbling, he shifted in his place on the mattress. “That was before I knew it was cold as balls in here.”

Slim raised a brow bone in response, and after a few seconds of glaring at the other he rolled his eyes, letting the towel drop to the bed. It stayed bunched around his pelvis, but the rest of his body was bare.

“There. Happy?”

“Haven’t truly been for years,” he responded with a cheeky smile, setting the tablet to the side and moving forward. Before Stretch could stop him, Slim had already reached out and snatched the towel, bunching it up before tossing it to the other side of the room. “Now.” He clapped his hands together. “Pose.”

Stretch looked up at him before he sighed. It would be over quicker if he just went along with it. He shifted a bit, getting comfortable, before he swung both legs onto the bed beside him. With a bit more adjusting he was sprawled out semi-comfortably, one leg bent in the air and torso propped on his elbows.

Slim looked him over with a thoughtful hum before meeting his eyes. “Mind if I adjust you a bit?”

He shrugged as best he could in his position. “Go for it.”

It was interesting to watch him shift things to his liking. The expression on his face was far from one of the usual ones it held, concentrated and serious. Surprisingly gentle hands made minute adjustments on his pose, tilting his knee this way, grasping his chin lightly and tipping his head another way, even going so far as to arrange the folds and divots of the blankets he was laying on. 

Then he stepped back, nodding in satisfaction at his work before turning on his heel and walking back to his seat. Stretch watched as he tapped a few times on the screen, seeming to select something, before he started drawing in sketchy strokes across the tablet. The concentration was back, along with something like a peaceful kind of happiness. Pride, maybe? Either way- and he was certain that he would be made fun of for thinking this if the other could read minds (thank the fucking Angel that Slim couldn’t)- it was nice to see. The minutes passed by fairly slowly, the only sound being soft breathing and the click and scratch of the pen across the screen.

And then Slim let out a happy sigh, looking over the sketch with pride. He peeked up in interest. “Can I see?”

“Not ‘till it’s done.” He tapped on the screen, either oblivious or uncaring to his annoyance. “Though…”

He trailed off, glancing up at Stretch. There was a twinkle of something mischievous in his sockets, a look like he was about to pull a prank. Stretch narrowed his gaze in suspicion. “What?”

“I was just thinking.” Slim twirled the pen between his fingers. “It could use a bit more color before I move any further. Make the scene more playful.”

Stretch sighed, mind flashing to being barraged with buckets of multicolored paint. Even if it was just an elaborate setup for a prank, he’d already taken the weed he’d been offered as payment (even if Blue had confiscated it almost as soon as he got home.) He was nothing if not a skeleton of his word. “How exactly do you plan on doing that?”

Slim set his tablet to the side, standing up and stretching before making his way over. “Well,” he said, “you could always form a cunt for me.”

Stretch felt heat rise to his face despite his best efforts, making him look away. In an effort to recover, he scoffed. “Was this all just an elaborate attempt to get laid?”

“Maybe,” he muttered. The bed dipped when he placed his knee on the edge, arms placed on either side of his torso as the other loomed over him. “You alright with it?”

Stretch let out a small puff of air, shifting so that he was propped on his elbows, inches from the other’s face. Sexy. He could do sexy. “I could be convinced.”

The grin Slim gave him was almost predatory, though there wasn’t much time to dwell on it as the other leaned forward, pressing their teeth together in a kiss. A warm tongue swiped over the front of his mouth, and so he formed his own, balancing on one arm to bring his hand around to cup the back of Slim’s neck. Fingers trailed down his rib cage, dipping in the gaps between and scratching at his sternum, making him shudder.

The hand he had around the other’s neck trailed down, fingering the grooves of his spine beneath his shirt. Slim pulled back before he could go too far, placing his palm against his sternum and pushing him down flat, taking both his wrists in his hands and pinning them by his hips. Stretch went to protest but stopped as Slim scooted back, dipping his head down and letting a warm breath of air brush over the front of his pelvis.

“Convinced yet?” 

A shudder traveled down his spine as he choked on a moan, a warm tongue teasing along the edge of his pelvis, not bothering to delve in the fog of magic gathered there. “M-maybe.”

Slim snickered, and Stretch was tempted to kick him in the head before the tongue that was teasing him dipped into the flow of magic. His hips bucked up as he let out a curse, oversensitive and far more turned on than he had any right to be. Stretch let go of the grip he’d had on his magic, letting it flow to form a pussy, fists clenching as Slim licked a stripe up his slit. The other hummed. 

“Looks like you’re convinced.” There was a slight pause, long enough that Stretch figured what was coming next. “I guess I’m a very cunning linguist.”

Stretch kicked the side of his head, making the other curse and scoot back. “Keep your tongue out of my pussy.”

Slim grinned. “Alrighty.”

The other pushed off the bed and trotted over to the chair, picking up his tablet and continuing to draw. Stretch groaned. “Oh, for the love of fuck.”

“That’s me,” Slim chirped, “I love to fuck!”

“Then get over here and  _ fuck me.” _

Slim grinned, but didn’t say anything in return, and Stretch was almost frustrated to the point of throwing the other out of the room with magic and rubbing one off before Slim set his tablet off to the side, pouncing onto the bed and pinning him down. Before he could say anything snarky, Stretch grabbed Slim by the back of his neck, forcing his head down so he could capture him in a kiss. 

He let his hands trail down, sliding his jacket from his shoulders and tossing it to the side before tugging at the rim of his shirt, trying his damndest to yank it off. “Handsy,” Slim muttered, separating from the kiss for long enough to pull his own shirt off.

“I’m naked, and you’re wearing way too many clothes.”

“Fair enough.” Slim slid his pants down, finally kicking them off with the rest of his clothes. “Better?” He asked.

“Much.” Stretch reached forward, dragging his hand along the front of the other’s pelvis, feeling the static crackle of magic against his phalanges, pretending that the way Slim swore and grabbed onto him, bucking into his touch, didn’t make his cunt throb in want.

Slim let out a puff of air as his magic formed into a cock, thick in his hand, and Stretch used the opportunity to push the other back, straddling his lap and shuddering at the way his cock brushed against the lips of his cunt. Stretch used one of his hands to hold Slim’s hips down, the other trailing down to touch himself, two fingers sliding into his cunt to prep himself.

“God,” he muttered, “I can’t fucking believe you’re getting laid for this.”

“Says the guy with two fingers in his cunt.”

He grumbled but didn’t argue, pulling his hand out to wrap around the other’s cock, guiding the head to his entrance. It burned slightly as he brought himself down, muttering a low curse as he was stretched. Slim reached up and grabbed his hips, fingers digging hard into the bone as he seated himself fully, trying to keep his breathing steady before he started to move.

It was slow, at first, but worked up to a steady pace, edged forward by the moans and curses coming from underneath him, hips moving in a quick, rolling pattern. He was so focused on keeping a steady rhythm, even as his legs started to shake with exertion, that he didn’t notice Slim moving until he felt the other pinch his clit, and then he was gone, body trembling as waves of pleasure shot up his spine. Slim swore again, grip on his waist being used to move him up and down the other’s cock, taking him through the aftershocks before Slim came too, hot cum filling his cunt.

They were both still for a moment, long enough for the dick still inside him to go from arousing to uncomfortable, before he lifted himself up with a groan, falling off to the side and laying down. Cum was slowly oozing out of his cunt, staining the sheets underneath of him. “I’m not washing the bedding,” he said.

Slim hummed, not arguing, as he sat up, magic disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Within moments the other sat up, any traces of post-coital tiredness gone as he looked to Stretch with excitement. “Wanna see your portrait now?!”

He sighed and nodded, figuring that if he’d bothered to help the other then he may as well look at what he inspired. Slim shot out of the bed, snatching the tablet up from the ground before carrying it back over, proudly displaying his artwork.

…

Stretch wasn’t entirely sure why he had expected anything different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i didn't feel like formatting into the fic itself so if yall want to see the amazing art for this done entirely by the amazing [painty](https://paintys-actual-art.tumblr.com/) then use [this](https://ollie-orgy-free.tumblr.com/post/178017465506/draw-me-like-a-french-skeleton) link and just. scroll down til you see the photo
> 
> (painty if you ever see this then.,.,., im ssss o fucking sorry i failed oyu im;; so sor;;ry


	3. you spin me right 'round babey right around (spicyhoney)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some spicyhoney stripper bullshit. this is less sexy and more just really REALLY suggestive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **no warnings for this chapter**

Fell sighs as Slim tugs him along, nearly vibrating with excitement. He’d burst into their apartment earlier saying that he had “something important to show him,” barely allowing him to get dressed before he was yanked out the door. Up ahead he sees just where Slim was intent on dragging him and he stops, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“We are  _ not _ going to a strip club.”

Slim frowns, turning and looking over his shoulder. “But the surprise!”

He only glares, refusing to respond. Slim stares back at him for a few moments before he sighs, looking somewhere behind him. “Can you believe this guy?”

“I know,” comes a voice to his left. Fell curses, quickly moving to the side and readying his control hand. It’s only Cash, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his hoodie. “Asshole doesn’t know how to have a good time.”

Taking in a breath, he straightens. Though he was a bastard, it wasn’t quite at the point where he would be at risk of hooking him in the jaw. “Where the hell did you come from.”

Cash smirks, sending him a wink. “Slim texted me about the, uh, ‘surprise.’ Figured I wouldn’t want to miss it.”

Slim was back to bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. “So? We don’t want to keep him waiting!”

He turns, continues walking down the sidewalk. Cash follows, sticking out his tongue and flipping him off. Fell only scowls, staying still for a few moments before he follows after. “Him?”

“You’ll see!” Slim calls over his shoulder.

When they reach the front doors, fluorescent pink lights casting eerie colors over the ground, Slim only has to wave at the bouncer before they nod back, allowing the three of them in. He barely pauses as he crosses the threshold into the dark area. The heavy thrum of bass could be heard echoing through the hall they were walking down. They took a left at the end of it, entering into a large room, multiple stages set up with poles stuck in the middle of each. There were tables set around each platform, a few humans and monsters alike sitting at each and watching the various performers. Despite pretending otherwise, he’s out of his element, and so he continues to follow Slim and Cash, keeping his gaze directed more towards the floor.

The two lead him to the largest stage in the back of the room, dark but inviting. They sit at a table that looks to be reserved, nearest to the front. 

Fell looks over the seat critically before he sits, looking back and forth between the two who were watching him with amusement and excitement respectively.

“Now will you tell me what the hell is going on?”

Slim only shrugs and Cash ignores him, pulling out a cigarette and flicking his lighter. One of the strippers who had been walking around the area comes up to him, leaning down and smiling gently. Cash blinks and grins back, saying something low enough that Fell (thankfully) couldn’t hear. She said something back before she sauntered away.

Slim snickers as Cash tucks his lighter back in his pocket and throws away the cig, earning him a kick in the side. “No smoking, sugar daddy.”

Cash kicks him again. Fell only sighs, looking up to the stage with mild intrigue. They obviously want him to see whoever performs next, and he can’t help but to wonder if his brother put the two of them up to this to “loosen him up.”

The lights on the stage come on, a dim red that casts the area aglow. Music starts playing from hidden speakers, surprisingly soft for where they were. Under the sound he can still hear the different tracks that others were using to perform, but as it gets louder the others fade out until only one song is playing. A glance over at the peanut gallery shows that they’re both watching the stage expectantly. Fell narrows his eyes, but he glances back up when he hears a few whistles and he just. Stops.

Stretch walks out. At first he thinks it’s a joke, that there’s some punchline coming, that all three are going to jump out and pull some grand prank that he’ll never live down. But Stretch just walks to the center of the stage, hips swaying slightly. 

His hand slowly wraps around the pole, sockets half-lidded, and he makes a slow circle around the platform, giving a good look at what he’s wearing.

What he’s not.

Fell glances at Slim and Cash, but neither one seems to be watching him, both instead focused on their friend on the stage. Fell looks back up, tries to pretend his gaze isn’t raking over every inch of exposed bone. He’s still wearing that garish orange hoodie- that much he isn’t surprised about- but it’s tied around his waist, loosely knotted over his pelvis in some semblance of modesty. The rest of his figure isn’t nearly as covered. 

Stretch either doesn’t notice that they’re there or he doesn’t care, quickening his steps before he grabs onto the pole with two hands, slowly spinning around the platform. More whistles sound as he gently comes back to the ground, easing down onto the floor. All of his movements are slow, smooth, coordinated with a kind of efficiency that Fell never thought capable of the other.

He can’t tear his gaze away as Stretch transitions to lying on his back, his hands coming to fist loosely beside his skull as he lifts his pelvis in the air, twisting in such a way that had to be a sin. There’s a look of exhilaration on his face, and even if Fell couldn’t read it he could easily see the faint sparks of orange magic that crack at his joints, flushing beautifully as he continues to move about. 

It’s over too soon, lights and music fading as Stretch walks away from the pole, still swaying his hips, the sweatshirt moving with it. Fell takes in a breath, looks over to see the other two looking at him smugly. He scowls and flips them off. “Wonderful surprise. Are we done?”

Usually, he’s not one to waste time mastrubating, but at the moment all he can think of is the way Stretch’s bones looked bathed in red, how he would writhe underneath of him. It’s terribly distracting, a heat building in his bones. 

Cash grins suddenly, like he can read his thoughts. “Nah, not really. If you wanna get home, feel free.” He leans back, crosses his arms behind his head. “I’d be happy to take your place.”

Slim gets up and motions him to follow. Fell does so reluctantly, swallowing the magic that’s pooling in his mouth. They come to another hallway, another bouncer standing in front. As they walk up to her she nods, going back to watching the area. Slim stands to the side of the entrance, looking at him expectantly. “It’s on down the hallway. Third door on the right!”

Then he walks away, leaving Fell to wonder just what the hell would happen this time. The bouncer looks at him, her gaze traveling up and down before meeting his eyes. “You new?”

He nods, slowly, reluctant to admit anything in the presence of a stranger. She hums, gesturing for him to go back. “Just keep your hands off and relax.”

He glances back at her as he walks in, counting the doors as he walks down to make sure that he picks the right one. From the advice to what happened earlier in the night, he feels he has a decent enough idea as to what he’ll find behind the thin curtain.

He takes in a deep breath, walking in to see an empty room aside from a chair and a couch, a few plants and a small table. He glances between the different pieces of furniture, not sure what to do.

“You can sit anywhere you want.”

He jumps, quickly turning to see Stretch standing in the doorframe, leaning against the wall. It’s the same outfit as on the stage- hoodie, lace halter and panties- but this close it’s somehow more real and so he looks away, clearing his throat. “Okay.”

Stretch seems amused as he stiffly moves to the couch in the corner, sitting down and placing both hands on his knees. “I gotta say” -he walks forward, taking the seat to his left- “I’m surprised they even managed to get you to come.”

Fell shifts in his seat. “So you knew?”

“Yeah.” He shrugs, not seeming to care about his lack of dress as he leans back, arms stretching over his head. Even that move seems coordinated, seductively smooth. “They saw me one night when they were here.” He winks, grin stretching wider. “I’ve never been tipped so much in one night.”

Fell leans back, tries to relax in the same way that Stretch is. “They told you I was coming?”

“I figured it out.” He shrugs again. “They rented my room for an hour at the end of my shift, but neither would say whose it was.”

The pieces click together. “An hour?”

There’s a brief pause as Stretch looks him over. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I’m sure one of the other two would be happy to take your place.”

He thinks back to Cash. “Oh, I’m sure they would.”

Stretch laughs, completely at ease, before he gives him a more serious look. “It’s up to you.”

Fell swallows, stuck between keeping his dignity and saying ‘yes’ so loudly it was embarrassing. He nods, which seems to be enough of an answer for Stretch, the other grinning at him as he swings his legs around, crawling over to his place on the couch.

“Remember,” he murmurs as he reaches him, shifting to his knees and swinging a leg over his lap, “hands off.”

Fell clenches his hands into fists, taking in a slow breath as Stretch leans into him before he pulls back. He looks down to his crotch, glowing with a golden orange magic, before back up to his face, inches from his own.

“Hardly seems fair.” His voice is scratchy as he speaks, and it seems to have quite the effect on Stretch as he shudders, breath coming in a hot burst just over his mouth.

Then he leans back once more, one leg sliding down to the floor and using the leverage to turn so his back was facing him. “Well,” he says, “there’s always after my shift is over.”

His eyes move hungrily over the lace, the glow of magic, even the damned hoodie.

“I’ll hold you to that.”


	4. write a report about this PUSSY boi (spicymaple)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fell is rather stressed with his paperwork. good thing slim is happy to help relieve the tension!
> 
> (written as a request from my tumblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **no warnings for this chapter**

Somehow, even on the surface, the guard all but disbanded, he still ended up with the paperwork. Fell sighed, swiping a hand down his face as he read over the reports stacked in front of him, a majority just complaints about nothing, humans writing to the guard only to complain about how much they hated monsters. 

It was beginning to grate on his nerves. 

The door opened behind him, footsteps too light to be Red entering the room, and the only other people he knew who was stupid enough to bother him while he was working was Slim.

“Still busy?” He asked. Fell sighed, hearing the creak of his bed as the other jumped onto it, lying down. If Slim insisted on staying, there was little he would be able to do to get him to leave. And so he pushed back from the desk, swiveling his chair to the other.

“Where the hell are your clothes?”

Slim grinned, stretching out in a suggestive way on his covers, sending a wink his way. “Red said you were stressed, and so I am graciously here to provide some relief.”

“I see.” He pulled his gaze away from the gathering of magic at the other’s pelvis, burnt orange drifting over off-white bone. “And where is my brother now?”

“He left as soon as I started taking off my clothes.” Slim offered him a grin, coy and inviting, subtly spreading apart his legs. “So? Care to join me?”

Fell swallowed the magic that was pooling in his mouth, distinctly not looking at the hand Slim was trailing down his body, a finger hooking around the bone. “I have work to do.”

Slim hummed. “Suit yourself.”

Despite saying so, Fell continued to watch as Slim rubbed at his pelvis painstakingly slow, his other hand grabbing and twisting his lower ribs, just like Fell would do whenever they fucked. The action wasn’t lost on him. 

“Because I was thinking,” Slim continued. Bone scraped bone, and if he focused Fell could smell the start of arousal drifting from the other’s body, the scent of smoke and something heady. “I’m always willing to be your outlet, you know.”

His magic formed with a small pop, a cunt that Fell knew from experiences was hot, wet, far more sensitive than it probably should be. Slim grinned, knowing that he had his full attention, and despite having his bluff called, Fell couldn’t look away as Slim ran two fingers over his folds, slow and sweet, back arcing from the bed in a way that was more show than anything. “You could bend me over your desk. Fuck me over all those damn papers you have to sort.” He let two fingers drift into his entrance, moving slowly, scissoring. His legs were spread wide, arranged in such a way that Fell could see everything he was doing to himself.

“Too messy,” he muttered. “You’d enjoy it far too much.”

“Yeah,” he rasped. “What then?” His fingers started moving faster, his free hand curling in the spaces of his ribs in a way that had to be painful. 

“Such a smart mouth. I think I would put it to use.” It wasn’t a hypothetical, and he knew Slim understood that, a grin stretching across him face as he sat up, flexing fingers that were glistening with arousal.

“Oh. How sexy.” Fell rolled his sockets despite the heat across his body, pulling himself out of his jeans as Slim walked over and knelt in front of him, running his hands up his thighs. 

Instead of giving a snarky comment, like Fell had expected, he leaned forward, a puff of hot breath brushing over the head of his cock. Slim wrapped a hand around him, pumping slowly as he licked over the tip. Fell fought down a hiss at the stimulation, instead grabbing the back of the other’s neck and forcing him further down. Slim gagged, grip on his thigh tightening, but it wasn’t long before he groaned around his cock, the vibration making him growl deep in his throat. Slim bobbed his head, taking in as much of him as he could, one hand still gripping his leg while the other drifted down to pleasure himself.

The feeling of the other’s mouth was hot, the drag of his tongue against his sensitive magic making him throb. He dug his claws into the other’s neck, watching as the smug look that twinkled in his eyelights rolled back and left nothing but lust. He pressed against the back of his skull, not so much helping as forcing him to go faster, and when his free hand curled into the armrest of the chair, breath catching, Slim took him in as far as he could, swallowing around him as he came.

Slim coughed as he pulled off, taking a ragged breath despite the lack of necessity, dark red complementing the dual shine of gold in his mouth. “Are you-”

“No,” he said, reaching forward and swiping a string of cum from the other’s mouth before he could say anything, pressing it into his tongue. “I was trying to work. The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”

Slim was up and moving before he had time to react, one leg folded beside his lap while the other scrabbled for purchase against the carpet. He crashed their teeth together, mouth connecting with a click, and beside the taste of himself there was the tang of Slim, tongues pressing against each other as Slim lowered himself down, humping his leg in a way that had to hurt against the denim. It was quick and messy, the grinding near desperate, and it wasn’t long after the wetness of his slick soaked through his pants did Slim tense up with a moan, a slight tremble running down his body.

Slim pulled back, still straddling his leg and panting, and after a moment he gave Fell a smirk like he hadn’t just left a significant stain on the fabric of his jeans.

“How’s that for stress relief?”

Fell scoffed, reaching down and cupping the other, pressing against him until he lifted up with a hiss of oversensitivity. “I’ve had better. And besides,” he glanced down at the wetness which was starting to go cold, sticking to his femur, “Now I’ll have to do laundry.”

Slim grinned, excited. “Well. If you’re already taking your pants off...”

Fell pressed three of his fingers into the other’s cunt, relishing the way the cocky expression fell off his face. The paperwork could wait.


	5. if we're being honest, both of you are workaholics [poisonpuff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> papyrus thinks that razz needs a God Damned Break
> 
> alt. title: Papyrus Says 'Fuck Work'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> itsladykit asked: Poisonpuff. Razz needs someone strong enough to put him down and force him to his knees, someone that can strip him of his defenses. But also, someone kind enough to make him feel loved and protected while they do it. Basically—bratty sub Razz, please.
> 
> **contents:** oral sex, overstimulation

The clicking of keys echoed around the small office Razz had set himself up in, the only real furnishings being a shelf or two and the old desk he was currently sitting at. Papers were scattered in front of him, interviews from witnesses and key evidence, and he’d spent the last few hours trying to type up a case now that the DA had finally agreed to take the case to court. There was no room for error with this, not that he allowed such things on any of his other cases, of course. The light of the screen on his laptop had started to give him a headache an hour ago, but there was work to be done, and he’d pushed through far worse before.

Footsteps sounded off, muffled at first, but slowly getting closer, and he looked up just in time to see the handle turn and the door swing open on its hinges. It was Papyrus- of course it was- and some of the tension that had wound in his shoulders dissipated. He sat back down from where he’d halfway lifted himself from his seat, rubbing his sockets once before looking back through the papers.

“What are you doing here?”

Papyrus turned from the shelf he was looking at, head cocked to the side. “I live here,” he chirped, unbothered by the glare Razz shot in return.

“I meant in my office,” he clarified, though the twitch of a smug smile on the other’s face assured him that Papyrus knew that perfectly well. “I’m working.”

“You’ve been in here for a few hours.” 

This again. Of course.

“Because I have  _ work _ to do,” he said back, voice clipped. Frustration with the lackluster evidence and the situation melded, and his fists clenched tight before he forced them to loosen.

Papyrus only smiled, painfully kind and understanding. “I understand! I just think you would benefit from a break every so often!”

A ‘break.’ He didn’t have time for breaks. The deadline was coming up and all of his other associates were proving to be nothing but incompetent at their work, leaving him to pick up the slack. For once, there was actually a chance to put this scum behind bars, and he wasn’t going to allow any cracks in his case.

He told Papyrus as such.

There was frustration in his eyes as he listened to him, but his smile didn’t falter. “You’re allowed to relax, you know.”

“Right,” he snapped back, “I should ignore my responsibilities in favor of wasting time on nothing.” He sneered. “I suppose you’re going to try convince me to take a vacation with you?”

“Of course not!” Papyrus seemed genuinely offended by the suggestion. “I would never take a vacation for any reason.”

Ignoring him, Razz went back to his work. There was a moment where he’d thought he’d won. 

It was foolish, of course, to think that Papyrus would give up so easy.

It only took a few steps for Papyrus to reach him, hand coming out to shut his laptop before he could go back to typing. He growled, the sound shifting into a curse as Papyrus easily scooped him from his chair, carrying him away from the desk and out of the office. He fought back, cursing, though his words cut off with an undignified squawk as Papyrus gave his tailbone a harsh swat. Heat blossomed over his face as he started struggling again.

Papyrus huffed, able to keep his grip, though Razz was doing his damndest to make things as difficult as possible. Despite his fighting, Papyrus placed him rather gently on the bed, long limbs easily able to cage him in. Two hands came down to rest on either side of his pelvis, the crests exposed from where his shirt had lifted up in his motions. Papyrus smiled down at him, infuriatingly gentle and loving. Even with his efforts to fight it, he could feel the heat already rising back to his face. For a moment he wanted to fight back against the thumbs that were smoothing gentle circles on his hips, everything about the position exposed in a way that made his magic race in panic, but the feelings faded away as Papyrus hummed, once, gentleness radiating off him in waves.

“I have to finish the case,” he said, one final protest.

Papyrus only sighed. “Knowing you, the case has been rewritten at least a dozen times.” Razz ignored the sudden urge to blurt that the number was more around five, knowing it would do anything but prove his point. “Besides.” The look turned sly. “If you truly don’t want this then you’re perfectly capable of ending it with just a word.”

More heat rose to his face and he looked away, though he stayed silent. Papyrus smiled once more and the hands on his pelvis became more insistent. His head dipped down, mouth pressing against his own, and Razz only stiffened for a moment before he met the kiss, forming his tongue when he felt Papyrus’s sweep across his teeth. The thumbs dipped below the waistband of his pants, slowly teasing them down. Razz’s own hands gripped the covers of the bed, the comforter held tight in his fists.

“There are other ways to relax,” he said when Papyrus pulled back from the kiss, head tucked down with his mouth a few inches from his neck. The feeling of warm breath against his cervical vertebrae made him tense once more, knee-jerk reaction being to shove the other away. Papyrus must have sensed this, though, hands moving from his now exposed pelvis to his hands, holding both of his wrists.

“I know that!” He lifted his hands and pinned them above his head, gripping both his wrists in one as his other drifted back down, gentle but insistent touches on his upper femur, the arch of his pelvis. “But I also know that this tends to be the most effective method!”

He pulled against the hand holding his wrists but the grip was too strong, and arching to try to throw the other off balance only served to make the other place a hand on his pelvis, pinning his hips to the bed and waiting- always patient- for him to stop. Razz twisted his wrists, trying to loosen the grip on them, but the hand at his pelvis expertly stirring the fog of magic was proving to be distracting, making things more difficult. 

More heat blossomed on his face when Papyrus twisted his coccyx, fingers working at the small bone, and he had to fight back a moan. It felt… nice, and he knew that if he let himself focus on the sensation then he would lose himself all too quickly.

Papyrus seemed to notice such. “You’re allowed to enjoy this, you know.”

His hand moved up, the tip of his phalanges dipping into the holes of his sacrum, the soft pressure enough to make him keen. He quickly cut off the sound, fists clenching as he held his jaw tight, humiliation making the flush on his face darker. Papyrus didn’t comment on the sound, hand moving back to swirl around the magic, sending sparks up his spine, the sensation raw and near overwhelming.

Papyrus pressed his hands into the mattress, just for a moment, before he let his wrists go, a silent request as he moved down his body. For a moment, Razz thought about bringing his wrists back down, but paused, hands lifted an inch from the bed, before he let them fall. It was his choice to do so, in the end. He closed his sockets, fingers clenched, unsure of what to do.

When he felt a breath on the raw magic in his pelvis he flinched, the reaction making Papyrus pause for a moment before he continued.

A warm tongue swiped over his pubis, the crackle of magic on bone, and the feeling made him let out a shaky breath. There was a moment where he almost pulled away, but stopped, and then like something clicked he let out a breath he didn’t notice he was holding, magic stirring before forming with a crack. The air felt cold against his cock, and the small puff of breath that Papyrus gave against it didn’t help. 

Papyrus shifted, a hand wrapping loosely around the base of his cock. Razz glanced down, something that proved to be a mistake because Papyrus met his gaze, mouth a soft smile that in no way matched the heated look in his sockets. It complimented it, though, and this time he couldn’t stop the moan that came when Papyrus gave a broad swipe of his tongue over the head before dipping down and taking him into the warm heat of his mouth, the buzz that came with their magic on his tongue.

He cursed, sitting up slightly and spreading his legs- the motion stopped by his pants that were caught somewhere below his knees- as Papyrus hummed with him in his mouth, tongue trailing over the underside as his hand wrapped around what wasn’t in his mouth.

“Fuck,” he strained out, and it was one of the few times when Papyrus seemed unbothered by his language, pulling off with a grin as his hand started pumping him slowly. A mix of magic was shining on his jaw, saliva and his own magic, and his sockets were shining in pleasure.

“There we go,” he said, hand gripping a little firmer, going a bit faster. His head dipped down to meet him in a kiss, and Razz could faintly taste himself on the other’s tongue. “This is nice, isn’t it?”

He could feel the pressure in his magic coiling, but he knew it wasn’t enough to tip him over the edge. He needed the hand fisting his cock to go faster, and Papyrus knew it, something smug in the other’s sockets as he watched him slowly come undone. “Sh-shut up,” he stuttered, the way he said it mortifying enough. Even so, his hips bucked up into the friction, once, enough to give his need away.

Papyrus had mercy on him then, hand moving faster, thumb dipping into the slit that was steadily leaking pre, and he finally managed to reach the edge just as Papyrus leaned down to kiss him once more. It was more forceful this time, swallowing the sound of his moan, tongue entirely dominating his mouth as he came, magic splattering over the front of his shirt.

He kept pumping him, though, through the orgasm, and then the aftershocks, and then as an insistent motion when the overstimulation made him hiss, pleasure edged with pain.

“We’re not done yet,” he said, something almost predatory in the hungry gaze that swept over his face. “You’ve been working for quite a while.”

Papyrus gave his cock a small squeeze, as if for emphasis, before dipping back down for another kiss, and, this time, Razz let himself melt into the sensation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just gonna post all my smut over here from now on. i dont trust the tungler :triumph:
> 
> also feel free to drop requests over on my tumblr. i know its linked somewhere but i dont know where, and im too lazy to re-link it. find it yourselves :middle_finger: (also i dont want to have to say this because i want to assume everyone here has a brain but for the love of god dont follow me or read this shit if youre a minor. i dont want to deal with that. thx)


	6. i DONT have a size kink (mapleblossom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slim is in heat and, well, papyrus offers to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [based on this art](https://bepis-rus.tumblr.com/post/183532620377/ollie-orgy-free-continually-shoves-teeny-pap-and) by my wonderful (if not extremely fucking annoying) mutual badger

“You okay?”

It takes him a moment to respond. He shifts, just a bit, and the motion makes his already swollen clit rub against the cock between his legs. The jolt of painful pleasure makes him flinch, pseudo-muscles clenching, and the movement makes the cum inside of him squirt out, just a bit. It trails down his leg, rapidly cooling and stark against the heat that made up the rest of his body, and it’s only then that he realizes that Slim had sat up, the other’s ribs pressed against his back and arms around his torso, holding him steady.

“Y-yeah.” He’s sore but not terribly so, catching his breath and able to calm down from earlier, from Slim rutting him into the bed.

When Papyrus had found out that he was about to go through heat, he had offered to help.

He’s not entirely sure why he’s surprised that the other had so much energy through it.

“Papyrus,” Slim mutters against his neck. It’s wary, more concerned than anything, and he finally grasps that he hadn’t sounded very convincing earlier.

“I’m  _ fine,” _ he states again. And he is. Sore, yes, but he’s been sore before, after workouts or spars with Undyne. 

He looks down then. His body is formed, dark orange cum covering his lower stomach and thighs. Between his legs Slim’s cock is still hard. The heat had died down to a simmer but was still there, his body hot where it was pressed against his own. Slim’s hands trail across his body, one moving up to run over his ribs while the other trails down, stopping just under his navel and hesitating. The tips of his claws are pressed against his flesh, sharp against the soft magic, but he knows Slim is trying to be gentle, that Slim doesn’t actually want to hurt him.

“Are you… okay?” The ‘to keep going’ is silent but it’s still there. He shudders out a breath as he grinds down on the length between his legs, turning his head to where he feels hot breath against his cervical vertebrae, pulling the other into a kiss.

Slim moves, then, one hand laying flat over his chest while the other trails down, rubbing over his clit easily, slick with his own fluids and the other’s cum. The kiss breaks when he moans and Slim pulls away, kissing against his neck. 

“God,” he whispers, almost reverently, “you’re fucking beautiful.”

Papyrus brags about himself a lot. It’s mostly talk, false confidence, no matter how much he wishes it was true. The compliment shouldn’t fluster him as much as it does. And yet… Maybe it’s the tone, how he knows Slim completely and entirely believes it, but a flush works its way over his face that has nothing to do with the steady rocking between his legs.

He pushes himself up and Slim lets go, and he senses a bit of panic behind him before he reaches down and wraps his hand around the base of his cock, hand barely able to fully wrap around it, before he brings the head to his entrance. It’s hard to balance like this, but Slim grabs onto him after a moment, shuddering and pressing his forehead against his back like he’s trying to pull him even closer.

It’s a stretch, like always, but not painful, not as he sinks down slowly, as Slim fights to hold still, the cum from earlier making it easy to take in. He still waits for a moment, making sure of his comfort, before he moves. Slim moves his hands to his waist, wrapping around his hips and not forcing the pace but helping, murmuring praises and love against his spine.

Almost painfully oversensitive at this point he keeps going. It doesn’t take long for Slim to finish again. There’s almost no magic this time, just a ragged moan and his grip on his his tightening to show what happened, and out of breath he stops. 

Slim reaches around him after a few seconds, wrapping an arm around his waist as his free hand comes to his clit, rubbing circles and kissing against his neck until he cums as well, body locking up on the high. And then Slim is pulling out, slow, gently moving him so he’s laying on his side before laying beside him, pulling him to his chest.

The pleasure starts to fade to leave an uncomfortable, sticky coolness, even with his magic dismissed. He shifts, trying to move from the other’s grip, but Slim only pulls him closer tucking into his neck and starting to purr.

“Slim,” he says. His voice is tired but fond. “We need a shower.”

Slim sighs, but the purring doesn’t stop. “In a minute,” he says, which for Slim means ‘a few hours.’

Papyrus rolls his eyes but can’t bring himself to argue, scooting further back into the other’s hold and closing his eyes, letting the rumbling purr behind him lull him into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but it has been a while since ive bothered to write almost anything so fuck you

**Author's Note:**

> want to see more smut as well as other assorted headassery? come find me on [tumblr!](https://ollie-orgy-free.tumblr.com/)


End file.
